1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a control method thereof which has a text-to-speech function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art Text-to-Speech System may convert a text into an analog audio signal for an output. FIG. 1 illustrates a related art text-to-speech system, in which a TTS message 1 whose output starts at a time t1 is completely output for sufficient time. However, a TTS message 2 whose output starts at a time t2 is not output completely due to a TTS message 3 whose output starts at a time t3. Also, the TTS message 3 is not output completely due to a TTS message 4 whose output starts at a time t4. In the case of the related art text-to-speech system, if a user desires to listen to the completely-output TTS message again, only the latest output TTS message 4 may be output again, and the uncompleted TTS messages 2 and 3 are not output again.